nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Groups
In Mega Mash, enemies are categorized into groups. A group consists of certain characteristics of an object that are shared across all its members, one member of each group coming from each game of Mega Mash, with a maximum of one member from each game. Each member of a group will change into another member of the group from that particular zone when that member goes into that zone. Although a group can consist of one member from each game, some groups do not have member from each game, as these games which have no members usually do not have any of the known members that cross into that game's zone. Although many other components of Mega Mash change when they go into another zone, enemies will be the only ones here who are placed in groups, as unlike other objects, enemies may have vastly different behaviour and appearance and still be in the same group, while other objects (such as interactive objects and hazards) have the same behaviour but a somewhat different appearance regardless of game. Basic enemies Characteristics of basic enemies are that they are generally small, lack any sort of attack, and take one hit from the player to kill. This group is split into two smaller groups, due to both groups having enemies of the same characteristic but split into different groups. Basic enemies 1 Basic enemies 2 Flying enemies Enemies in the group flying enemies are characterized by their ability to fly. Homing enemies The only trait shared by all members of the homing enemies group is that they all follow the player. Single zone enemies Enemies in this group will disappear upon exiting the zone they come from. Despite being in this group, none of these enemies will transform into other members if entering another zone. Uncertain enemies This group lists enemies who are not known to transform into any other enemies as these enemies do not leave their zone. Although these enemies are listed in a group, they will not transform into other members of this group at all since these members do not leave their own zone. Red block Red block is a non-harmful glitch enemy encountered in Mega Mash. It is part of the basic enemies group basic enemies 2. Red block is only encountered on level 2, and only when the green ghost in the destructible block structure walks into the Xolstar 3 zone. When encountered, red block will move in the direction the enemy from the previous zone was moving, red block moving very quickly. Red block will not harm the player, cannot be killed, and will go through the player on contact. If the player as the Xolstar shoots red block, it will immediately cease moving and remain in its position. Red block is a glitch enemy and is not meant to be regularly encountered in the game, red block only serving as a placeholder for whatever enemy was meant to be in the basic enemies group basic enemies 2 and appear in Xolstar 3. Category:Enemies Category:Mega Mash